Juntos al Final
by Kara2992
Summary: Al final de todo, el amor verdadero tendra que superar duras pruebas para permanecer unido, descubriendo, de esta forma, cosas nuevas. ::PAUSADO INDEFINIDAMENTE::
1. El Inicio del Fin

**Aclaraciones:**

Gestos o explicaciones:

En los textos: (…)

En los diálogos: -…-

Pensamientos: "_en cursiva_"

Gritos: en mayúscula y entre signos de exclamación.

**El inicio del fin**

Al comienzo de nuestra historia, encontramos a toda la pandilla caminando en búsqueda de Naraku y del fragmento que falta. Hacia poco más de dos semanas que fue el último encuentro entre ellos y el demonio, en el cual se había visto envuelta Kikyo. El resultado fue que Kagome quedara con una herida algo profunda en su brazo derecho y varios raspones en las rodillas, manos, brazos y cara.

Desde entonces, InuYasha había estado actuando de una forma muy extraña: desde hace varios días (cuando dejaron de preocuparle un poco las heridas de Kagome) que se encontraba muy callado y concentrado, y además iba caminando o más adelante o más atrás que el grupo. Era evidente que estaba pensando… y mucho.

-"_Puede que sea por nuestro último enfrentamiento con Naraku, pero vale la pena preguntar…_" –pensó Kagome, a pesar de que ya casi no le preguntaba por nada, sólo lo dejaba en paz- Oye InuYasha ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué¡Ah! Sí, sí. Claro que estoy bien –respondió InuYasha algo sorprendido, dado que estaba demasiado ocupado en pensar y no se esperaba la pregunta, sin mencionar que Kagome se había estado mostrando algo fría y distante con él-. Sólo estaba pensando.

-¡InuYasha es un mentiroso! Nunca pasa tanto tiempo pensando –le susurró Shippou a Miroku, Sango y Kagome-.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón, Shippou –le devolvió el susurro Miroku-.

-Sí, es cierto -afirmó Sango también-. Normalmente solo va quejándose y enojándose con todos. ¿Por qué estará tan extraño?

-Es probable que sea por lo que sucedió. Al fin y al cabo, nadie se esperaba algo así –sugirió Kagome, volviéndose hacia los otros tres-.

-¡Es verdad! Casi nos quedamos sin Kagome, y todo fue por culpa del tonto de InuYasha –comentó Shippou, olvidando susurrar para evitar problemas y sin notar que una sombra empezó a cernirse sobre él a partir de ese momento.

Kagome:- No digas eso, Shippou. No todo es culpa de InuYasha. "_Sin embargo, tienes algo de razón_" –pensó, mirando hacia el cielo.

- Sí, Shippou. La señorita Kagome tiene razón.

- Y además, él fue quien nos salvó a todos.

- Pero InuYasha sigue siendo un completo tonto. ¡Esa bestia nunca va a cambiar! InuYasha no tiene remedio, siempre será un tonto.

- ¿A quién le dices tonto, eh!

:- ¡Pues a ti, tonto!

- ¿Ah, si? –dijo, tomando a Shippou por el cuello y poniendo cara de quererlo matar con la mirada.

- ¡Suéltame, InuYasha¡Suéltame¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!

- ¡Ayy, cállate! –se quejó, empezando a darle golpes a Shippou en la cabeza para que cerrara la boca, mientras este protestaba por ser tratado así por él.

- ¡InuYasha¡Suéltalo ya y déjalo en paz! –lo regañó, con un pequeño dejo de frialdad en la voz.

InuYasha sólo se quedó mirándola sin prestarle atención a Shippou, que siguió forcejeando hasta lograr soltarse del doloroso abrazo e irse corriendo hasta estar en la seguridad del hombro de Kagome, que se adelanto un poco al grupo.

-Gracias, Kagome.

-De nada, Shippou. Pero no deberías decirle eso a InuYasha porque ya deberías de saber que si lo haces, él te golpeará –y, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro apenas audible por Shippou, agregó-. Ni siquiera cuando sea verdad.

-Está bien, Kagome.

**Por la noche, en una de las casas que Miroku "exorcizó" para poder pasar la noche bajo techo...**

-¡Ay, Excelencia! Usted no tiene remedio –le regaño Sango-.

-Pero Sango¿es que acaso te gusta dormir fuera siempre? –replicó Miroku-.

-No, claro que no. Pero eso es aprovecharse de la amabilidad de los aldeanos, y eso tampoco me agrada –respondió Sango con furia.

-Oigan¿alguien ha visto a InuYasha? –se dejó escuchar la voz de Kagome, que se había vuelto algo callada-. Desde hace un rato que no lo veo.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo he visto desde que llegamos –dijo Miroku, haciendo oídos sordos a las réplicas de Sango por su maña de inventar monstruos inexistentes para no tener que dormir fuera- .

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tonto? –saltó la voz de Shippou, dejando de prestar atención a la discusión que tenían Sango y Miroku.

-La última vez que lo vi fue al atardecer. Me pareció que se dirigía hacia allá. –dijo Sango, que se había dado por vencida con Miroku y ahora señalaba hacia un bosque que había cerca de allí.

-"_¿Dónde te has ido, InuYasha? No es tu costumbre irte así sin decirnos nada..._" -pensó Kagome, mirando atentamente en la dirección que Sango había indicado.


	2. Pensamientos al atardecer

**Pensamientos al atardecer**

**Horas antes (al atardecer), en los bordes de un bosque…**

InuYasha apareció de entre unos arbustos y analizó el paisaje que tenía enfrente.

-Aquí está bien –dijo para sí mismo, y recostándose contra el tronco de un árbol cercano a él-. Ahora podré pensar con paz y tranquilidad, sin que ningún entrometido me distraiga.

-"_Todo lo que nos ha pasado ha pasado ha sido casi catastrófico: Kikyo haciendo tratos con Naraku para poder apropiarse de mí, casi pierdo a Kagome por el maldito que desea quedarse con ella o hacerla desaparecer, Shippou está más insoportable que nunca y por último, Kagome se está comportando como una tonta, con esa frialdad y distanciamiento ridículos…Pero, por ridículos que sean, me hieren bastante._"

Su mirada fija en el horizonte se entristeció un poco sin querer, pero con franqueza.

-"_Me duele por sobre cualquier otra cosa. Me duele por encima de la culpa por haber permitido que Kikyo cayera en las manos de Naraku, por encima de que hubiera intentado matar a Kagome, que me odiara y me quisiera matar. Por encima de que haber pensado que mis amigos y Kagome hubiesen muerto en el monte Hakurei, por encima de que mi madre hubiera muerto. Por encima de todo eso y lo demás, me duele que Kagome esté tan cerca y tan lejos de mí a la vez._"

-"_Pero… ¿Por qué razón es que me duele tanto ese distanciamiento que tiene Kagome conmigo, si sólo me está tratando como a los demás¿Es que acaso ya no confía en mí como lo hacía antes? _–la mirada del hanyou se oscureció un poco más en medio de la noche que había llegado ya-_ Aunque así fuera¿por qué habría de dolerme? Se supone que yo amo a Kikyo, que Kagome es sólo mi amiga…_

_No, Kagome no es sólo una amiga. Ella es más que eso, es más que Sango, que Shippou, que Miroku, inclusive es más que Kikyo._" –a medida que iba pensando en cada una de las personas a las que pertenecían los nombres, a InuYasha se le iba iluminando el rostro, y con algo de ternura en la mirada terminó diciendo en voz alta- Kagome es esa persona que logró cambiarme en lo más profundo de mi ser. Fue a su lado que descubrí cosas nuevas, como la amistad, la bondad, el compañerismo y el amor…

El hanyou se sorprendió al oír las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca cuando observaba la luna con atención mientras pensaba en Kagome.

-El amor… "_Es cierto, también me enseño lo que se es capaz de hacer por amor, al punto de que en más de una ocasión a llegado a arriesgar su vida para ayudarme. Ha tratado de defenderme de casi cualquier cosa, ha soportado que la haya abandonado por ir a ver a Kikyo, a pesar de que ya en más de una ocasión eso ha sido un gran error. Tan grande, que casi la pierdo._"

InuYasha continuó pensando mientras observaba la luna, hasta que finalmente una pequeña, cálida y amorosa sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro.

-"_Ya lo he comprendido bien. Realmente a quien yo amo es a Kagome, y todo fue resultado de los cambios que ella me hizo realizar en mí inconcientemente con todo el amor y confianza que me demostró, algo que nadie había hecho antes… Y me alegro de que así sea, aunque haya durado un poco en darme cuenta._"

De pronto escuchó un fuerte estruendo algo lejos del sitio donde él se hallaba. Levantándose y volviéndose, se da cuenta de que el ruido que acababa de escuchar venía del sitio donde se encontraban sus amigos…y Kagome.


	3. Una decision importante

**Una decisión importante en medio del peligro**

El estruendo que InuYasha había escuchado era el resultado de la "impactante" entrada que había realizado Naraku en el sitio donde se hallaban descansando Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango y Kirara, dado que tiene la mala costumbre de creer que entre más cosas destruya al aparecer, es mejor.

-Señorita Kagome, por favor escape junto con Shippou mientras aún hay tiempo –le dijo Miroku a Kagome mientras empezaba a destruir a los monstruos que se empezaron a esparcir por todo el lugar, buscándola-.

-¡Vete Kagome, rápido¡No hay tiempo que perder! Su Excelencia y yo los detendremos mientras escapan –dijo Sango mientras forcejeaba con otro de los monstruos de Naraku-. Llévate a Kirara y salgan rápido de aquí.

-Está bien, eso haré –dijo Kagome. Y antes de marcharse, agregó-. Tengan mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendremos, señorita Kagome –se apresuró a decir Miroku-. "_Entre más rápido salga de aquí, Naraku tardará un poco más en darse cuenta de que se ha marchado_" ¡Corra, señorita Kagome¡¡¡CORRA!

Kagome salió de allí a toda velocidad, y en cuanto llegaron afuera Kirara se transformó y continuaron el escape volando.

-"_Por favor muchachos, resistan. InuYasha de seguro llegará pronto a ayudarles, mientras nosotros tres permanecemos escondidos. Sólo aguanten._"

Mientras Kagome pensaba esto, InuYasha acababa de llegar a la casa y estaba interrogando a Miroku y a Sango por el paradero de Kagome.

-Oye. Miroku –dijo mientras los ayudaba- ¿y Kagome?

-Debes ir a buscarla rápido, InuYasha. Naraku ya descubrió que no está aquí y fue tras ella –dijo Miroku apresuradamente-. ¡Ve a salvarla, InuYasha! Sango y yo acabaremos con los monstruos que quedan.

-Se fue por allá atrás –le indicó Sango.

-Me voy, no duren demasiado en acabar con esto –se despidió InuYasha-.

Salió corriendo mientras seguía el rastro dejado por Kagome mientras se marchaba. Tenía que ser rápido si quería alcanzarlos antes que Naraku lo hiciera.

-"_Kagome ¿qué tan lejos se han ido? _–Se puso a pensar luego de un rato de seguir el rastro- "_Si no llego rápido, no sé que tan tarde llegue a ser_" –terminó, apurando aún más el paso.

Instantes después logró ver la silueta de Kirara en mitad del cielo, pero también vió algo que le heló la sangre. Kagome se encontraba vuelta hacia atrás con el arco preparado para disparar una de sus flechas hacia una gran nube de veneno que los seguía muy de cerca, casi a punto de que se vieran envueltos por ella.

-"_Tengo que llegar antes de que..._" –pensó InuYasha mientras empezaba a ascender hasta ellos sirviéndose de los árboles que lo rodeaban por todas partes.

Cuando estuvo lo más alto que podía de ellos, se lanzó con fuerza en dirección a Kagome con la intención de que al pasar por su lado, tomarla y llevarla consigo a tierra firme, de forma que Shippou y Kirara pudieran escapar rápidamente y sin problemas.

El único problema es que al llegar abajo, Kagome se soltó con brusquedad de su abrazo y empezó a replicar:

-¡INUYASHA¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍAS ESTAR AYUDANDO A MIROKU Y A SANGO, NO VENIR A INTERVENIR AQUÍ!

-Pero Kagome...

-¡NADA DE PEROS! Naraku llevaba la perla consigo y evitaste que le disparara, con lo que hubiera logrando hacer que soltara la perla. Ahora no te metas más. –terminó Kagome, volviendo a apuntar con su arco hacia la nube oscura que solía envolver a Naraku...

El único problema es que la nube ya no se encontraba ahí: Naraku había escapado mientras Kagome se encargaba de gritarle a InuYasha.

-¿Dónde se fue? –se preguntó Kagome, perpleja- Si hace un momento estaba allá. Ya ves InuYasha, por tu culpa Naraku volvió a escapar con la perla. ¡Lástima! Era una excelente oportunidad para quitarle la perla –dijo, volviéndose hacia InuYasha y comenzando a gritarle furiosa de nuevo-. ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!

Kagome se encontraba tan concentrada regañando a InuYasha por haberse "entrometido" (según ella) que no notó que ya habían llegado Shippou, Kirara, Sango y Miroku (Shippou y Kirara habían ido por ellos dos cuando Naraku se hizo humo del cielo), que ya habían acabado con los monstruos que los detenían en la casa.

-Oye, Kagome ¿Por qué le estás gritando a InuYasha de esa forma? –Saltó Sango cuando Kagome estaba empezando a gritar de una forma casi inentendible- No veo por qué tienes que hacerlo.

-Eh ¿Sango, qué estás haciendo aquí¿Y también Miroku¿No se suponía que estaban en aquel palacio, luchando contra los monstruos de Naraku?

-Sí, así es; pero ya acabamos con todos ellos gracias a que InuYasha utilizó su Viento Cortante antes de venir por usted. Ahora, por favor señorita Kagome, nos podría decir por qué se encontraba gritándole a InuYasha de esa forma –intervino Miroku antes de que Sango tuviera tiempo de contestar-.

-Bueno, es que él debió haberse quedado ayudándoles a ustedes... –respondió Kagome, mirando fijamente hacia el piso- No tenía por que seguirnos a Shippou, a Kirara y a mí si todo estaba bajo "control"...

-Pero Kagome, fuimos nosotros quienes le dijimos que te viniera a buscar –le comunicó Sango con un ligero tono de réplica en su voz-, y aunque no lo hubiéramos hecho, igual habría venido. Además, nosotros no tuvimos ningún problema con los monstruos, así que puedes dejar de gritarle a InuYasha.

-Sí, está bien –dijo Kagome, y volviéndose hacia InuYasha, agregó en un susurro como para si misma-. Pero igual duró demasiado en llegar...

InuYasha, claro está, escuchó esto a la perfección, pero no replicó: no quería ser motivo de otro enfado de Kagome. Sólo bajo bajó el rostro y echo a andar detrás del resto, que ya habían empezado a marcharse hacia el palacio semidestruido, en donde se encontraban sus pertenencias, para poder descansar lo que quedaba de noche y poder marcharse al día siguiente.

**Al día siguiente, avanzada la mañana y ya de vuelta al camino...**

-InuYasha de nuevo está muy extraño –le comento Sango a Miroku-. De nuevo está muy atrás y con la cabeza baja, y muy callado...

-De seguro que está pensando de nuevo. Después de todo, a mí también me dejarían pensando si me gritarán de esa forma y sin razón. –le respondió Miroku mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Kagome, quien iba adelante de ellos.

Mientras esto sucedía delante suyo, InuYasha pensaba muchas cosas, pero de pronto apareció en su mente el recuerdo del rostro de Kagome mientras le gritaba la noche anterior, que fue la razón de que levantara el rostro y la mirara, sin darle importancia a los comentarios de Miroku y Sango, cuyas palabras resonaban en su cabeza de tal forma que no lograba comprender lo que decían, por cerca que fuese de ellos (obviamente no les estaba prestando atención, porque sino ya hubiera estado interrumpiendo en la conversación).

-"_Kagome está empezando a evitarme a toda costa, y no me permite intentar hablarle sin recibir uno de sus gritos" _-la consternación que sentía se reflejaba ligeramente en su rostro-_. "Ahora que lo pienso bien, si quiero decirle lo que quiero decirle, debo hacerlo pronto, porque a cada momento que paso en silencio, puedo ver cómo tengo cada vez más probabilidades de perder Kagome... Talvez para siempre..."_ –InuYasha había ido disminuyendo el paso hasta que al fin se había quedado completamente quieto, y había vuelto a ver hacia el piso otra vez, ocultando de esa forma su rostro-_ "Pero tengo miedo..." _

De pronto, empezó a escuchar una voz que venía desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza:

-'_¿Y a qué le tienes tanto miedo? "Pues... _

-¡Miren allá¡Es un templo! –dijo de pronto Kagome, señalando a lo lejos- Talvez podríamos quedarnos allí esta noche ¿no crees, Miroku?

-Sí, sí, claro –dijo nervioso Miroku, temiendo que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que él la estaba señalando mientras hablaba con Sango-. Es decir, es lo más probable que sí, yo no veo que haya algún problema con eso –agregó con más tranquilidad al notar la mirada de extrañeza con que Kagome lo miraba.

-¡Bien¡Hoy vamos a comer rico también! –festejó Shippou desde el hombro de Kagome.


	4. El valor de las palabras de una amiga

**4. El Valor de las Palabras de una Amiga**

-¡¡¡¡Aaahhhhhhh! ¡¡¡¡Y yo que pensé que ibamos a comer rico esta noche! ¡¡Buuuaaaaaa! –se podía oír desde mucha distancia el lloriqueo producido por la mezcla del enojo, la tristeza y la desilusión que emitía Shippou a todo pulmón.

-¡Ya basta, Shippou! De seguro que a esta hora de mañana estaremos disfrutando de un gran banquete –intentaba tranquilizarlo Miroku, hasta la intervención de alguien más…

-¡¡Sí, claro! ¡¿Cómo es que usted es capaz de engañarlo así, su Excelencia! ¡Usted mejor que nadie debería saber que no sirven "banquetes" en los templos!

¡Solo nos dan lo necesario, y con eso basta! –Le regaño Sango, con toda la razón del mundo.

-Vamos Shippou, no llores así. Ya verás que mañana comeremos mejor, así que sé un buen kitsune y compórtate –le dijo Kagome al pequeño en un tono tierno y tranquilizador.

-Está…**_-gimoteos-_**…bien…**_-más gimoteos-_**…Kagome… -Shippou aún hiperventilaba

-Bien… ¡InuYasha! –Miroku se dirigió a un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué quieres, Miroku? –dijo la voz de InuYasha desde lo alto de las ramas.

-Quería pedirte que me acompañaras a recoger leña para la fogata… -le dijo al joven de cabello plateado que acababa de aterrizar enfrente suyo desde lo alto del árbol -…Además, necesito hablar contigo…

-Está bien, Miroku –accedió InuYasha, luego de pensarlo por unos instantes-. Iré contigo.

-¡Bien, no hay tiempo que perder! –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y, volviéndose a las dos chicas que estaban allí, agregó- Sango, Kagome, ustedes pueden empezar a preparar la cena.

-Claro, su Excelencia –dijo Sango con jovialidad.

Una vez que los dos chicos se hubieron marchado en el más profundo de los silencios, Sango se volvió para ver a Kagome, cuya mirada estaba fija en la dirección en que los jóvenes se habían marchado.

-Oye Kagome… ¿Estás…bien? –preguntó con delicadeza, distrayendo a la muchacha a su lado.

-Sí, Sango. Estoy bien… -hizo una pausa mientras pensaba. Su amiga pudo notar el gran dolor que sentía reflejado en sus ojos-…Aunque…quiero pedirte que me des un consejo…

Eso era justo lo que Sango quería escuchar: -Claro Kagome. Solo tienes que preguntar.

Kagome se quedó mirando el suelo durante un largo tiempo, para luego volverse hacia ella.

-Es que ya no sé qué hacer… –los ojos de Kagome se notaban vidriosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Kagome-chan…? –Sango sabía muy bien que debía ser cuidadosa con sus preguntas, porque sino no podría sacar nada concreto de su conversación.

-Con InuYasha… –la voz de Kagome sonaba algo temblorosa, pero la cara de duda de la persona a su lado la obligó a continuar con lo que había empezado-…Me refiero…a que ya no sé qué hacer con mis sentimientos hacia InuYasha……Siempre que él tiene la oportunidad, va con Kikyo pase lo que pase…No importa lo que ella haga, él siempre la querrá… aunque ella desee matarlo de una forma u otra… –la voz de Kagome se había vuelto más firme, pero un par de lágrimas silenciosas corrían por la blanca piel de sus mejillas- …¡Ya no sé qué hacer, Sango!...

-Kagome… –Sango no estaba segura de si debía continuar, pero dos ojos llenos de tristeza la miraban con ansiedad, esperando la solución a su dilema-...Pero aún no me dices por qué estás tratando a InuYasha de esa forma…Casi raya en crueldad…"_¡Ay, no! ¡¿Qué acabó de decir!_"

-Pues… –otro par de lágrimas se escapó de sus ojos- …Porque pensé que talvez…si empezaba por tratar de convencerme a mí misma de que no debo quererlo…de que sólo es alguien más…podría…poco a poco…dejar de quererle de esa forma tan desesperada y loca… –la vista de Kagome se detuvo en las llamas. Sango pudo notar que, aunque la voz de su amiga había vuelto a la normalidad, al mirar su cara parecía que iba a romper en llanto en cualquier instante.

-Pero… ¿no te sientes mal haciendo eso?... Porque da la impresión de que solo lastimas a InuYasha con tu comportamiento… "_Espero que Miroku-sama haga bien las cosas, sino, de nada servirá que haga que Kagome se comporte con normalidad…_" –Sango estaba empezando a usar una estrategia que fue planeada con anterioridad por ella y Miroku- "_Al parecer, Kagome está peor de lo que pensamos, pero creo que teníamos razón en cuanto a su comportamiento…_

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Miren allá! ¡Es un templo! –dijo de pronto Kagome, señalando a lo lejos- Talvez podríamos quedarnos allí esta noche ¿no crees, Miroku?_

_-Sí, sí, claro –dijo nervioso Miroku, temiendo que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que él la estaba señalando mientras hablaba con Sango-. Es decir, es lo más probable que sí, yo no veo que haya algún problema con eso –agregó con más tranquilidad al notar la mirada de extrañeza con que Kagome lo miraba._

_-¡Bien! ¡Hoy vamos a comer rico también! –festejó Shippou desde el hombro de Kagome._

_-¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca… –comentó Miroku entonces y limpiándose un sudor imaginario de la frente. _

_-Parece que Kagome no está tan mal como pensamos, pero todavía queda ese de ahí atrás… –le dijo Sango mientras señalaba con un dedo a InuYasha. _

_-Aunque así sea, sigue comportándose extraña… Talvez ya se cansó de ser lastimada por las visitas de InuYasha a Kikyo, y por eso lo trata de esa manera –le dijo Miroku viendo a la joven de nuevo._

_-Sí… Y creo que también Naraku tiene que ver en algo... –dijo Sango mientras miraba al cielo para ayudarse a recordar._

_-¿Por qué dices eso Sango? –Miroku se volvió mirando a Sango con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos._

_-Pues porque antes de que InuYasha llegara, el le estaba hablando a Kagome de algo malo, o al menos eso creo, porque en sus ojos se podía ver que disfrutaba estar diciéndole a Kagome-chan lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo –le contó Sango en voz baja de nuevo._

_-Hmmm… Es cierto… Kagome-sama estaba devastada cuando la vi… La frialdad para con InuYasha empezó al día siguiente… Me pregunto que le habrá dicho aquel maldito… –el houshi miraba hacia el piso, pero luego se volvió hacia ella y le dijo- Intentaconvencer a Kagome-sama de que te diga que fue lo que le dijo, que yo lo haré con InuYasha para saber que pasó antes de que llegara._

_-Sí, está bien –finalizó Sango, y ambos se volvieron hacia el frente sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos._

_**End Flash Back**_

"_Es cierto… __Yo también me preguntaba que le habría dicho Naraku_" Oye… Kagome… La idea de empezar a tratar de dejar de querer a InuYasha se te ocurrió a ti… o alguien ayudó a que empezaras con eso –le preguntó ella luego de una pausa.

-Pues… A decir verdad… Naraku también tiene que ver… igual que Kikyo… –dijo ella con tristeza.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijeron? –dijo Sango abrazando protectoramente a su amiga. '**_Intenta convencer a Kagome-sama de que te diga que fue lo que le dijo…_**'… Debía tener eso muy en cuenta…

-Pues…

_**Flash Back**_

_Ya se le habían acabado las flechas, y Miroku y Sango estaban lejos y lo suficientemente ocupados con los monstruos que se cernían sobre ellos. Shippou estaba escondido, y de todas formas no hubiera sido muy buena ayuda. InuYasha…InuYasha no estaba, se había marchado un rato antes…_

_-¡¡InuYasha! ¡¡¡INUYASHA! –otra vez estaba gritando el nombre de él, pero aún no aparecía. Ni siquiera se había dignado aparecer ante el olor de la sangre que brotaba de la herida que tenía en su brazo y de los múltiples raspones que tenía casi en todo el cuerpo._

_-¡¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Me sorprende que todavía tengas fuerzas para poder seguir llamando a ese inútil de InuYasha! Supongo que no les dijo dónde fue ¿no es cierto? –dijo Naraku con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzando su rostro._

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –la angustiada voz de Kagome casi daba lástima, pero era justo lo que el demonio deseaba oír._

_-A que InuYasha se encuentra con Kikyo en estos precisos momentos… –el rostro de Kagome se ensombreció de pronto- Y supongo que tú ya sabrás lo deben estar haciendo…_

_-¡¡NO! ¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡¡InuYasha no puede estar con Kikyo! –lo último lo dijo solo para sí, pero Naraku pudo oírlo también._

_-No comprendo porqué lo amas con tanta locura, si sabes bien que él siempre estará pendiente de lo que le pueda suceder a Kikyo, aunque ello pueda significar poner tu vida a mi disposición ¡¡Jajajajajaja! –aquellas carcajadas prácticamente le partían el alma a Kagome: él tenía razón. InuYasha solía dejarlos sin dudar para ir en busca de Kikyo, y en más de una ocasión eso significó ponerlos en un peligro casi mortal, en especial a ella._

_-¡¡¡INUYASHA! ¡¡¡¡¡INUYASHA! ¡¡Ayúdame! –Kagome ya estaba devastada, sentía que con las palabras que le había dicho el demonio que se encontraba frente a ella su fuerza se había ido de su cuerpo, y no podía mover ni un dedo._

_**End Flash Back**_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó… –Kagome se había puesto aún peor.

-Hmmm…"_Con que eso fue lo que le dijo ese maldito… Pero hay que tener en cuenta que no fueron tan erradas sus palabras_" ¿Y Kikyo? –Sango presentía que pronto llegaría al núcleo del problema, y que con él vendrían las lágrimas de su querida amiga.

-Pues… a decir verdad, ella me ha dicho muchas cosas… La primera vez que la vi…

Me preguntó que cuál era mi relación con InuYasha, y me dijo que no me entrometiera… Cuando ella lo…**-traga saliva-**…lo besó… –era notable que Kagome no hubiera querido seguir, pero decidió terminar de desahogarse- …Lo primero que pensé fue que me había quitado a InuYasha… Ahora que lo recuerdo, me sorprende ver que desde ahí ya me había enamorado de InuYasha…

-"_Me impresiona ver cuanto quiere Kagome a InuYasha… Miroku_ _ya me había comentado antes de la relación que habían tenido InuYasha y Kikyo, pero no me dijo que habían pasado a tanto después de que ella 'resucitó'…_" –pensó Sango mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Después… cuando peleamos con Menoumaru… Él me controló y yo… volví a sellarlo al Goshimboku… aunque sólo unos instantes… Cuando Menoumaru perdió el control sobre mí, ella llegó y me dijo que como yo era su reencarnación, yo compartía su camino en la vida… Me dijo que tomara el fragmento con el que había sido controlada y regresara a mi época…Le dije que no quería, que no podía dejar a InuYasha así… Entonces me dijo que en primer lugar yo no pertenecía a esa época y que no debería estar allí…Insistí en que no podía dejar así a InuYasha…Y entonces me dijo que él estaba así por mi culpa…

-"_Esa sucia… Bien sabía que Kagome había sido controlada… Ya me las pagará algún día_"

-No sé cómo terminamos en el pozo, al cuál le estaban saliendo ramas que lo estaban empezando a cubrir. Me dijo que si esas ramas cubrían completamente el pozo, jamás podría regresar a mi casa… Estaba a punto de decir que no podía dejar a InuYasha así, pero me gritó que me fuera, que volviera al tiempo al que pertenecía…Y que…jamás volvería a ver a InuYasha… Me gritó que me fuera y me empujó con sus poderes…

-Pero…regresaste… A pesar de que el pozo estaba tapado, buscaste la manera de regresar… –Sango ahora preguntaba porque quería saber, Shippou le comentó que el pozo había sido tapado, pero no sabía mucho de lo que pasó.

-Es que, al llegar a mi casa y estar al lado del Goshimboku, pude ver por momentos a InuYasha… Entonces pensé que ya nunca más podría estar junto a él…que no volvería a oír su voz…y que nunca más iba a volver a ver a InuYasha… –los ojos de Kagome brillaban por la luz de las llamas y recordando, pero se volvió hacia Sango y continuó- Fue entonces que, gracias a algo que dijo mi Okaa-san, recordé algo muy importante, y los Shikon no kakera empezaron a brillar y no sé que me dio que me acerque al Goshimboku y, al colocar una mano sobre el tronco del árbol… pude sentir a inuYasha… y pude oírlo… –los ojos de Kagome se alegraron, y el brillo de siempre regresó a ellos- Al preguntarme que porqué había regresado, no tuve el valor de decirle que fue Kikyo, y le dije que huí de aquí…Entonces…fue como si pudiera verlo, como si estuviera allí mismo, pero en un mundo diferente…Preguntó que porqué había hecho eso…Le dije que no pude ayudarlo, que más bien lo había herido…y que sería mejor que estuviera lejos de él…Se puso de pie, pero se tambaleó al segundo paso que dio, corrí hacia él para poder detener su caída y… me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo que él necesitaba estar conmigo…que porqué no lo entendía…Fue eso lo que me dio las fuerzas para regresar y quedarme.

-"_Ya sabía yo que esto es un malentendido, todo es por culpa de metiches, pero este par sí se quieren…y mucho_" Alguien me dijo una vez que donde existe un gran amor siempre se producen milagros. A lo mejor y todo se arregla para ustedes dos –dijo Sango con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero…no sé si podré perdonarlo…A hecho tantas cosas que hasta a mí me sorprende que lo hubiese perdonado antes… Pero esta vez todos estuvimos a punto de morir… –Kagome volvió a ver al piso y su flequillo le tapaba los hermosos ojos chocolates.

-Sabes algo, Kagome… El perdón es un regalo muy valioso, pero, aunque así sea, no cuesta absolutamente nada. En especial si quieres a una persona.

-Hmmm…Creo…creo que tienes razón, Sango. Si ya lo he perdonado tantas veces y si ustedes ya lo hicieron, será mucho más fácil hacerlo –otra vez una sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de la joven miko, cuyo rostro parecía haber recuperado toda la alegría y la inocencia que parecían de una pequeña de cinco años que ella solía tener- Arigato, Sango.

-De nada…Al fin y al cabo, soy tu amiga –dijo Sango mientras trataba de avivar el fuego con la leña que quedaba- Mira, allá vienen Miroku e InuYasha…


	5. Un buen consejo de la persona menos

_**5. Un buen consejo de la persona menos esperada**_

**Más o menos una hora antes…**

InuYasha y Miroku se alejaban del campamento rápidamente, dejando a Kagome y a Sango solas mientras que Shippou se había dormido entre los brazos de Kagome, dado que el arrebato por la comida fue por el sueño. Lo último que vieron fue como Kagome lo acomodaba en su saco de dormir.

-Oye Miroku, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –dijo InuYasha mirando al monje.

-Es que quería preguntarte qué es eso que tanto piensas InuYasha –le respondió Miroku con toda tranquilidad y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡¡¿Y para qué quieres saberlo! –InuYasha se sonrojo un poco al oír la pregunta de Miroku.

-Para saber si tengo razón en algo, InuYasha. Tú sabes bien que soy una tumba, jamás le diría nada a nadie "_Excepto a Sanguito, claro está…_" –la atenta mirada que le estaba lanzando a InuYasha terminó por convencerlo.

-Pues…yo… ¿Cómo te explico?...Yo estaba pensando… –empezó a decir InuYasha acongojado y deteniéndose de repente.

-Estabas pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Kagome-sama ¿no? –Le ayudó Miroku, quien había regresado sobre sus pasos para poder colocarse a su lado- "_Si así va a continuar, probablemente terminaré diciendo la mitad de la conversación que él tenga que decir_"

-Pues sí… A decir verdad…antes del accidente del otro día pude darme cuenta de que… –si el rostro de InuYasha ya estaba levemente sonrojado por culpa de Miroku y sus 'tontas' preguntas (según InuYasha), ahora estaba completamente rojo, por lo que se volvió a ver al suelo y se echó en el-…de que me enamoré de Kagome desde hace mucho…

-"_Ya lo sabíamos, baka, sólo tú no te dabas cuenta_" Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad InuYasha? –dijo Miroku sentándose a su lado y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Kagome a empezado a volverse inaccesible…y…tengo miedo…'_De nuevo con el bendito miedo ¿eh?_' "_Siendo sincero…sí_" –Miroku pudo ver que para InuYasha la hierba tenía algo sumamente llamativo.

-¡¿Miedo! ¡¡¿El 'Gran' InuYasha tiene miedo! Y dime InuYasha, ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? –dijo Miroku con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡¡Cállate Miroku! ¡¡Tú tampoco le has dicho nada concreto a Sango! –El houshi borró su sonrisa de inmediato y lo miró seriamente- Tengo miedo de que me diga que no, así de sencillo, ¡así que no te burles de mí! –InuYasha se había vuelto a ver a Miroku, y sus ojos brillaban un poco.

-"_Causa extrañeza que la valentía física sea tan común en el mundo, y la valentía moral tan rara…_" ¿Y por qué crees que ella te dirá que no? –esa simple pregunta resultaba ser todo el problema.

-¡¿Qué por qué! ¡¡No es obvio eso Miroku! La he lastimado tanto…y por tanto tiempo…Dudo que me siga esperando aun…Lo más probable es que Kikyo tenga razón… –InuYasha bajo la voz de pronto y volvió a mirar al piso.

-"_¡¡Grandísimo tonto! ¡¡Estamos hablando de la señorita Kagome!... ¿Qué Kikyo tenga razón? ¿Razón sobre qué?_"……¿Exactamente qué te dijo la señorita Kikyo? Sé honesto, InuYasha…

-¡¡Me estás diciendo mentiroso! ……Pues…aquel día…yo fui a ver a Kikyo... y…

**_Flash Back_**

_InuYasha se encontraba caminando a través de un bosque desde hace ya bastante rato, siguiendo dos de las Shini-dama-chuu de Kikyo._

_-"¡¡Qué extraño! Hace rato que salí y todavía no llegamos………Y esa sensación de que algo está mal…" ¿Kikyo…dónde estás? –InuYasha, por ir viajando así, no pudo darse cuenta del campo de energía que pasó hace unos tres minutos- …¡¡KIKYO!_

_-Hola, InuYasha –dijo Kikyo una vez que él había quitado una rama y se había quedado de pie delante de ella, quien se encontraba sentada entre las ramas de un árbol- Que bien que viniste solo._

_-¿A…a qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó InuYasha, extrañado._

_-Me refiero a que ninguno de tus amigos te siguió, en especial esa chica… –le dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_-"¿Esa chica…?…Debe referirse a Kagome…" Ki-Kikyo… ¿Para qué…me llamaste? –dijo InuYasha, aun tenía ese presentimiento de que algo malo estaba sucediendo._

_-InuYasha, te llame para decirte que podemos irnos ya… ¡Debemos irnos ya! –le dijo Kikyo con esa sonrisa aun en su rostro y levantándose. _

_-¡¿Irnos! ¡¡¿Irnos dónde! –dijo InuYasha, alarmado, y dando un paso hacia atrás._

_-Es hora de que cumplas tu promesa, InuYasha… –le dijo Kikyo, avanzando un par de pasos. Se detuvo cuando una de sus serpientes se le acercó y pareció decirle algo-…Ya veo…Así que ya están peleando…Es una suerte para él que InuYasha no hubiera tardado un poco más en llegar._

_-Kikyo… ¿de qué estás hablando? –InuYasha presentía que la respuesta no le agradaría._

_- Sabes algo, InuYasha…En estos precisos momentos, Naraku está luchando contra tus queridos amigos… Todo por poder quedarse con esa chica, Kagome…Pero eso no importa ya, solo importamos tú y yo –Kikyo empezó a acercarse de nuevo_

_-Pero Kagome…¡¡Kagome está en peligro! –InuYasha regresó otro paso más._

_-¡¡Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Solo piensas en ella, pero sin embargo vienes conmigo cada vez que yo lo quiero. No me extrañaría que ella se hubiera cansado de esperar –Kikyo borró su sonrisa y en cambio, la ira contenida desde que regresó a este mundo empezó a aflorar._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con que ella se cansó de esperar? ¿Qué plane… –InuYasha no pudo terminar._

_-¡¡BAKA! ¡¡Sólo eso eres! ¡¡Pero no te libraras de mí! –Kikyo intentó atraparlo entre sus brazos, pero InuYasha ya se había marchado a la batalla._

_Una vez que salió del campo, pudo olfatear a la perfección dónde se encontraba la pelea, no solo por el olor a pesticida de Naraku, sino también por la sangre de sus amigos._

_**End Flash Back**_

Eso fue lo que me dijo… –InuYasha volvió a mirar hacia el frente-…Y francamente creo que tiene razón. No puedo creer que realmente hubiese creído que ella me amaba… Cuando la conocí, fue como si una puerta se hubiera abierto…Pero probablemente era falsa…

-InuYasha… –Miroku buscaba las palabras correctas-… ¿Ya has intentado decirle lo que sientes a la señorita Kagome?

-……No…

-Sabes algo, InuYasha. Lo que te voy a decir suelo ponerlo en práctica, así que no lo desperdicies –InuYasha se volvió a verlo- Debes tener siempre en cuenta que mientras una puerta se cierra, otra se abre. Nuestra responsabilidad es buscarla.

-Pero…no puedo hacerlo. Simplemente no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Soy un inútil…soy demasiado vulnerable a lo que me dicen los demás… No tengo un corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a caer en la soledad si ella me niega su amor…

-¿Acaso es malo ser fuerte en unos aspectos, y vulnerable y frágil en otros? –Lo que Miroku le dijo lo hizo en un tono más fuerte y firme- El hecho de que sientas ese miedo por perderla es lo que te ha hecho ser más fuerte en otras ocasiones. Tú has podido vencer a muchos de tus enemigos por el amor que sientes por la señorita Kagome. Ahora dime ¿Cómo te ha recibido ella siempre?

-Ella………Miroku…Lo que tú quieres es que yo tenga el valor para decirle a Kagome cuanto la quiero ¿no? –InuYasha miraba de nuevo a Miroku, de alguna forma su mirada emanaba algo de felicidad- Talvez…tengas razón…y todo esté en mi cabeza…

-Bueno, InuYasha, hay que recoger la leña –le dijo Miroku levantándose- No podemos llegar con las manos vacías con las chicas.

-Sí, claro. Sango probablemente te mataría por inútil –diciendo eso, se fueron.


	6. La confesión deseada y una confusión

_**6. La Confesión Deseada y una Confusión Inesperada**_

-¡Ummmm! ¡¡Qué rico! –Exclamó Shippou. Habían pasado todo el día caminando para poder llegar a ese templo al atardecer, y todavía les quedaban dos días más de viaje para poder llegar a la aldea de Kaede.

-Ves como si tenía razón, Shippou –le dijo Kagome jovialmente. Todo el día había pasado con una sonrisa en su rostro- Si no les molesta, creo que iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines que vimos afuera cuando nos traían para acá.

-Claro, Kagome. No hay problema –dijo Sango deteniendo un bocado frente a su boca.

-Todos sabremos donde estás… o al menos casi todos –dijo Miroku mientras veía como InuYasha estaba demasiado concentrado en robar lo que más le gustaba a él del plato de Shippou.

-Con permiso, regresaré dentro de un rato –fue lo último que dijo Kagome antes de dirigirse hacia los 'jardines', que parecían ser más un bosque de árboles de sakura, pero que tranquilizarían tanto a cualquiera, que hasta se podría quedar uno allí dormido a cualquier hora del día gracias a la atmósfera que esparcían los árboles.

**Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, más o menos…**

-Oigan ¿han visto a InuYasha? Es que quería preguntarle si no podíamos quedarnos aquí al menos un día más –les preguntó Shippou a Sango y a Miroku mientras entraba en la espaciosa habitación.

-No. A decir verdad hace rato que no lo veo…casi desde que se fue Kagome… –dijo Sango haciendo memoria de cuando fue la última vez que vió a InuYasha y volviéndose a Miroku- Su Excelencia ¿usted sabe dónde está?

-No, yo tampoco sé. Pero, pensándolo bien… ¿no puedes suponer dónde se fue, Sango? –Le preguntó mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice.

-¡¡Aaahh! Sí…Creo que tiene razón, su Excelencia –dijo guiñándole un ojo- Hasta para eso necesitan ayuda estos dos…

-¡¡Hey! ¡¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos! –preguntó Shippou viéndolos con ojos de 'quiero saber, quiero saber ¡díganme!'.

-De nada, pequeño Shippou. Será mejor que te duermas, ya es muy tarde –dijo Miroku, dando fin a la conversación.

**Afuera, en los jardines del templo…**

Kagome estaba sentada en la hierba viendo como la luna se reflejaba en la superficie de un pequeño lago que encontró avanzando a través de los árboles, y que le daba un toque mágico al ambiente.

-¡¡Aaaah! "_Sólo falta algo para que esto fuese perfecto…_"…Pero algo así es imposible… –dijo con un ligero suspiro. De pronto sintió como si la estuvieran observando y se volvió, y lo que dio fue casi un grito por la sorpresa- ¡¡InuYasha!

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto, Kagome? –dijo el hanyou con su tono habitual y sentándose al lado de la joven.

-¿Por qué viniste? Que yo sepa no sueles pasear cuando necesitas dar un respiro de todos los problemas que te agobian –le dijo la joven por respuesta y viendo de nuevo al lago.

-Es que… necesitaba hablar contigo a solas… –InuYasha ahora hablaba en un tono un poco más bajo, apenas para que fuese audible para la chica a su lado.

-¿Conmigo? ¿A solas? "_A lo mejor y Sango tenía razón…_" –Kagome se volvió a ver a InuYasha y sus ojos chocaron inesperadamente con el profundo dorado de la mirada de él, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-Yo… quería decirte que yo… –InuYasha se volvió completamente hacia ella, consciente de que debía estar sonrojado por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas y haciendo que ella se pusiera igual- …que yo…

-¿Qué tú qué? –fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que el nudo que empezaba a sentir en la garganta le impidiera completamente decir palabra. InuYasha se había acercado un poco más a ella y ella igual, aunque de forma inconsciente.

-Que yo te… –ninguno de los dos sabrá jamás en qué momento sus rostros quedaron con solo unos pocos centímetros entre ellos- …que yo te amo, Kagome…

-InuYasha… –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la mano derecha de él viajara con una rapidez casi increíble hasta su nuca y la empujara hacia sí, besándola. Le tomaron como cinco segundos para darse cuenta de que ese no era otro de sus sueños y empezara a corresponder el beso tan ansiado por ella.

-Gracias InuYasha… –dijo Kagome en un susurro una vez que se acomodó entre los brazos de InuYasha y ambos vieron el mágico sitio donde se encontraban.

-Gracias a ti, mi Kagome –fue lo único que le contestó InuYasha, recostando su cabeza sobre la de Kagome y aspirando con ansias ese aroma tan tranquilizante que ella tenía, y se preguntaba cómo fue que había sido tan ciego durante tanto tiempo mientras atraía a Kagome hacia su cuerpo un poco más.

**Dos días después, en la aldea de la Anciana Kaede…**

-Vaya, InuYasha a estado sumamente cariñoso con Kagome desde que salimos de aquel templo. Al menos Kagome ha vuelto a ser la misma –le comentó Shippou a Kaede.

-Sí, eso parece. Pero eso está bien –dijo la anciana mientras veía a la pareja salir de la cabaña- porque InuYasha al fin utilizó el cerebro como se debe.

-¡¡HEY! ¡¡ESCUCHE ESO! –InuYasha gritó desde la parte de afuera de la cabañita.

-Oye InuYasha, no es para tanto. Cálmate –le dijo suavemente Kagome.

-E-está bien –dijo él volviéndose hacia ella y acercándose a Kagome- Oye Kagome, ¿te molesta si voy un momento al bosque…sólo?

-¿Para qué? –ese tono de InuYasha no le gustaba para nada.

-Para nada en especial –InuYasha miraba fijamente hacia el bosque.

-Está bien. "_Pero no creo que vayas a ir completamente solo_" –Kagome esperó un pequeño lapso de tiempo antes de empezar a seguirlo.

Avanzó rápidamente, pero al empezar a internarse en el bosque, el miedo de que lo que fuera que llamase a InuYasha hizo que fuera disminuyendo el ritmo de la marcha. Al llegar frente al Goshimboku, se agazapó entre unas hierbas y tembló ligeramente antes de apartar la pequeña pero tupida rama que le tapaba la vista del árbol.

Casi rompe a llorar allí mismo al ver como Kikyo tenía firmemente abrazado a InuYasha y lo besaba con una pizca de pasión. Una pequeña lágrima se salió de sus ojos antes de salir corriendo de las orillas del bosque. Recogió rápidamente su mochila amarilla de la cabaña de Kaede, quien, para su suerte, había salido junto con Shippou a dar un paseo. Antes de saltar al pozo, volvió a ver hacia el bosque donde se podía verse por sobre las copas de los árboles la del Goshimboku.

-Lamento que tenga que hacer esto, pero no puedo retractarme. Yo me llevaré el fragmento de Shikon y no regresaré. Te amo, y no te olvidaré nunca… –volvió a ver hacia el pozo y se apoyó en la orilla, sabía bien que InuYasha estaba detrás suyo y que seguía acercándose- …Por favor, nunca te olvides de mí…¡¡Adiós, InuYasha! –y se lanzó de regreso a su época para no regresar. Lo último que escucho de esa época fue un largo '¡¡¡¡KAGOME!' que salía de la boca de su amado hanyou, mientras las lágrimas salían a montones y corrían rápidamente por su rostro.

**Con InuYasha, al estar frente a Kikyo…**

-Sabía que eras tú… –musitó InuYasha quedándose a una distancia considerable de la miko.

-InuYasha… dudaba de que fueras a venir –dijo Kikyo secamente.

-Vine porque tengo que decirte algo –el hanyou la miraba tranquilamente.

-¿Y qué tienes que decirme que es tan importante? –Kikyo se acercó a él.

-Que si deseas irte al infierno, puedes hacerlo cuando te plazca, pero irás sola –InuYasha seguía inmóvil.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Kikyo se puso justo en frente de él, acercando su rostro al del joven.

-A que me quedaré aquí, al lado de Kagome. Y ni tú, ni Naraku, ni nadie podrán evitar que lo haga –InuYasha dijo esto con la misma tranquilidad con la que había empezado a hablar.

Fue entonces cuando Kikyo sintió la presencia de la joven que era su reencarnación, se le ocurrió qué hacer.

Se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de InuYasha, y cuando este abrió la boca para protestar, lo besó apasionadamente, pudiendo ver la expresión de horror y tristeza en el rostro de Kagome.

Cuando InuYasha pudo sentir el olor de Kagome y el de algo parecido al agua del mar, tiró al piso a Kikyo murmurando algo parecido a 'maldita' y corriendo hasta el pozo.

Al llegar, pudo ver a Kagome al lado del pozo, y empezó a acercarse.

-Lamento que tenga que hacer esto, pero no puedo retractarme. Yo me llevaré el fragmento de Shikon y no regresaré. Te amo, y no te olvidaré nunca… –volvió a ver hacia el pozo y se apoyó en la orilla, sabía bien que InuYasha estaba detrás suyo y que seguía acercándose- …Por favor, nunca te olvides de mí…¡¡Adiós, InuYasha!

-¡¡¡¡KAGOMEEEEEEE! –Gritó InuYasha cuando llegó al lado del pozo de un salto- ¡¡¡NOOOO! ¡¡¿Por qué! –y se quedó allí, recostado sobre el pozo, todo lo que quedaba del día.


End file.
